Field
This invention generally relates to the field of flexible glass, and in particular to the production of chemically-strengthened thin, flexible glass substrates having high mechanical reliability.
Technical Background
One approach to minimizing the defect level in thin, flexible glass sheets or ribbons to achieve mechanical reliability relies on the glass not incurring additional damage or defects throughout its lifetime that would limit strength. Because of this, flexible glass substrates in this situation may not be able to be used as an outer surface. Recently, the lamination of flexible glass to polymer and metal substrates has been demonstrated. Situations may exist, though, where lamination to a thick polymer or metal substrate is not compatible with the overall application requirements. Additional situations may exist where an increased compressive stress at the surface is required. There is an interest in the ability to increase the surface strength of flexible glass substrates in new and alternative ways to meet emerging application needs.